


If I fail, I'll fall apart

by louisthong



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Michael, M/M, Riding, Top Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisthong/pseuds/louisthong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke has a key to Michael's apartment. Michael likes to have sex after a long day of work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I fail, I'll fall apart

Michael sighed deeply as he put the key into the lock on his apartment door. To his surprise, inside his apartment was his boyfriend, Luke sitting at his kitchen table doing chemistry homework.  
"Hey." Luke called from the kitchen.  
"How the fuck did you get in my house?" Michael asked as he walked over and pecked his boyfriend on the lips.  
"You gave me a spare key, remember? Anyways, sorry I just came over. It's just too noisy at my house to get any work done," Luke said, focusing on his paper.  
"It's fine," replied Michael. "I'm actually glad you're here."  
Michael began kissing Luke's neck from behind his chair at the table and running his hands down his chest.  
"Babe...stop...I have too much...homework..." Luke protested, his words being cut off by Michael's lips on his.  
"Luke, you don't NEED to do your homework," Michael said, straddling Luke in his chair.  
"Yes I do NEED to do homework, Luke replied, still trying to focus on his work.  
"I've never done homework a day and my life and look where it got me!" Michael chirped, leaning in to suck a hickey on Luke's neck.  
"You work at Taco Bell," Luke retorted.  
"Shutup and fuck me you asshole," Michael said. He began to palm Luke through his tight skinny jeans.  
"Michael...I.......fuck it," Luke mumbled. He quickly pushed Michael off of him, and kissed him hard, his tongue moving quickly around Michael's mouth.  
Michael led Luke to his bedroom and began to rid himself and his boyfriend of their clothes. Luke pushed Michael onto the bed and kissed him feverishly, taking his bottom lip between his teeth.  
"Luke...please," Michael moaned.  
Luke moved down on the bed motioned for Michael to flip over so he's laying with his ass in the air. He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a bottle of lube, spreading a thick layer onto two of his fingers. He then inserted both fingers in to Michael's hole, moving them back and forth causing Michael to let out a loud moan.  
"Shit Luke," Michael said breathlessly. Luke scissored his long fingers to stretch out the older boy's hole, still hitting his prostate.  
Luke removed his fingers and wiped them on the bed sheet. He then poured a generous amount of lube on his hard cock and lied down on the bed.  
"I want you to ride me," he stated.  
Michael moved quickly to hover over the blond haired boy, then grabbed his shaft and lined it up to his hole. He sank down slowly, enjoying the slow drag of Luke's cock inside him.  
"Fuck..." Luke moaned.  
Michael began moving up and down on Luke's cock, letting out a loud groan when he found his prostate again. Luke grabbed Michael's hips pushed his cock deeper inside of him, making them both scream a string of profanities.  
"Harder..." Michael whined, bouncing on Luke's cock. Luke bucked his hips hard into Michael, making the older boy shutter.  
"FUCK LUKE I'M GONNA..." Michael yelled.  
"Are you gonna cum Michael?"Are you gonna cum with my cock buried deep in your ass like this?" Luke said filthily, stroking Michael's cock.  
Michael came with a sob onto Luke's chest.  
"Fuck..." Luke moaned as he released into Michael, feeling him go slack on top of him. He pulled out of Michael and snuggled him close on the bed.  
"Was that better than your homework?" Michael asked, batting his eyelashes.  
"Shut up," Luke said, rolling his eyes. "If I fail chemistry I'm blaming you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave comments!


End file.
